


Scenery

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein the Doctor proposes to Rose Tyler.





	Scenery

It was a beautiful, serene evening.

The Doctor had set up a picnic dinner on the sand earlier that day, sneaking off while Rose was at her mother’s. The picnic basket was full of their favourite food, a star spangled blanket was spread out with a view of the purple ocean and he had timed it with a spectacular sunset.

Today was a perfect opportunity as any to ask Rose Tyler a question.

And she really hoped she would say yes. To be with him forever.

As the TARDIS materialised on the sand, the Doctor led Rose out of the doors with a blindfold around her eyes.

“Where are we Doctor?” she asked. “What’s with the blindfold?”

The Doctor smiled.

“It’s a surprise my love” he answered, as they made their way over the sand. When they reached their picnic, he untied the blindfold and Rose gasped at the scenery her eyes took in. The purple ocean glistening in the sunset. The waves crashing upon the shoreline. The sight of the Doctor standing before her, looking pleased as punch with a goofy grin upon his face.

How she loved him.

“Oh this is beautiful” she managed.

“As are you love” he replied, sneaking behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started to nuzzle into her neck, placing small kisses upon her skin. Rose retaliated, kissing along his jawline until their lips met.

How she loved, simply adored kissing him.

The Doctor chuckled into her mouth as their kiss started to get heated.

“As much as I adore kissing you, and how I would love to take this further, we have a picnic to eat” he said, breaking apart.

And they tucked into the delicious food, sharing kisses, admiring each other and the view until Rose was nestled between his legs, his arms around her, her head resting on his chest when she felt him start to get up.

“I’ll be back in a tic” he reassured her, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Rose watched as he made his way to the now empty picnic basket, and retrieve something small from the depths. He caught her watching.

“Close your eyes love” he told her softly. “It’s another surprise”

Rose rolled her eyes at her Doctor, but obeyed. She heard his bare footsteps approach back to where they were sitting and she expected to reassume cuddling, but she sensed him settle down before her.

“You can open your eyes now love”

Rose pried her eyes open and for the second time that evening, she gasped at the sight before her eyes.

The Doctor, down on one knee, holding open a small box, with a diamond and sapphire ring nestled in it.

It was stunning. The sapphire twin hearts surrounded with diamonds. She could feel tears pricking in the sides of her eyes.

The Doctor edged closer and took Rose’s hand into his own. He looked right into her eyes.

“Rose Tyler. I was so alone when we were separated. It felt like a part of me was missing. I spent years pining for you, how I should’ve told you that I loved you. We missed out on so much together-“

“But, I’m here now Doctor”

The Doctor smiled softly again, and stroked her lips with his finger, Rose gently kissing it as he caressed her lips.

“Yes, you are. I am so glad that you accepted me. How your family became mine. Even your mother” he added, chuckling softly. He continued. “I love that we found each other, how I feel so lucky to spend my life with you”. He paused, his voice now squeaking with nerves. “The ring. The twin hearts represent both of ours, and blue for our home among the stars. And you bright up my life with your presence, like diamonds” He cleared his throat, tears now glistening in his own eyes. He took a deep breath.

“RoseMarionTylerwillyoumarryme?” He asked in a rush.

Rose cupped a hand around her ear, and gave her the smile he fell in love with a long time ago.

“Sorry Doctor, didn’t quite get that”

The Doctor grinned and carded a hand through his hair.

“Well, maybe not. I’ll ask again”

“Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me? Please?” he asked hopefully.

The best Valentine’s Day present the Doctor ever received was the vision of Rose Tyler nodding her head and exclaiming her positive answer, through her tears of joy, tackling him in a hug.

The best Valentine’s Day present Rose Tyler ever received was that she was engaged to the love of her life. And later on, they consummated the next stage of forever, right on that alien beach with the purple ocean.

As Rose stared up at the now starry sky as the Doctor hovered above her, both sweating and gasping for breath, she knew that the scenery was just beautiful.


End file.
